


Ok

by MizushimaHikari



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Crushes, M/M, MIT, Misunderstandings, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizushimaHikari/pseuds/MizushimaHikari
Summary: How do you communicate with someone who only says "Ok?" Alex finds out.





	

Alex Hamilton dashed down the Infinite Corridor, that way-too-long MIT building, in search of Aaron Burr. He dodged students left and right, practically steamrolling over a couple of freshmen. He didn’t even stop to apologize – he had to reach Aaron and find out the truth. 

Alex wasn’t at all sure what Aaron thought of him. He thought they were friends, but no one could ever comprehend the inner workings of Aaron Burr’s mind. After all, Aaron clung to his mantra of “Talk less, smile more.” 

Whenever Alex – or anyone, for that matter – asked Aaron Burr a question, he obfuscated. Most of the time, should a person merely bring up their own opinions in the hopes of sparking witty conversation, he said, “Ok.” 

~

The first time Alex and Aaron crossed paths, there were in the Infinite Corridor. Alex, a tiny, overexcited freshman, literally ran right into Aaron, who then imperiously peered down over his glasses at the puny pipsqueak who dared invade his personal space. 

Alex (that idiot!) blathered, “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr? I’ve been looking for you!” 

Aaron said, “Ok.” 

“I’m Alexander Hamilton!” he continued excitedly. “I heard of you at Stuyvesant! You graduated high school in two years and went to MIT at the age of 16!” 

“Ok.” 

“You’re my hero; I’ve always wanted to be just like you cuz you’re such a smart mathematician,” Alex fawned. “You’re a smarter mathematician than me,” he admitted, staring at his shoes bashfully. 

“Ok.” 

Alex glared at the upperclassman. “Is that all you have to say?” 

Aaron narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before his face relaxed and he extended a hand. “Care to get coffee and chat with me? While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice…” 

~

Anyway, Alex simply had to find out what Aaron thought of him. Erase the blackboard of the leftover chalk dust of misconception and write clean equations with firm, neat letters and numbers. And he had to find out soon. (The uncertainty was killing him – he hadn’t slept in a week.)

~

This development was all thanks to a couple of slime bags. Alex had overheard Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, those miserable warts. Gosh, how could there exist people whose every word was strictly negative? 

“I heard a grad student asked out Burr,” Jefferson snickered. 

“Oh,” Madison mumbled, clearly uninterested. 

“Theodosia Prevost! An older woman, James! A hottie, too! Da-amn, Burr’s got game.” Jefferson whistled. 

Madison said nothing. 

“I heard Burr turned her down. What a stuck-up prick,” Jefferson yammered on. 

Something in Alex didn’t take those comments well. 

“You shut up about Aaron!” 

Jefferson and Madison turned towards him. Madison looked like he would rather work on his problem sets than stay for the inevitable confrontation. Jefferson’s bad-boy grin morphed into an evil smirk. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. Aaron Burr’s fan boy,” Jefferson taunted. 

“I am NOT Aaron’s fan boy! Don’t you dare slander me!” Alex shouted. 

“Slander? It’s not slander if I’m telling the truth,” Jefferson jeered. 

At that point, Madison spoke up. “Hamilton, everyone knows you’re obsessed with Burr. Thomas, don’t goad him anymore. We have problem sets to work on.” 

Jefferson and Madison promptly left, leaving students and faculty alike staring at Alexander Hamilton, standing still in a hallway, steam pouring out of his ears. 

~

That night, Alex railed against that insolent pair to his dear friend, Angelica. 

“How dare they sully my good name?! I am NOT obsessed with Aaron Burr!” Alex fumed. 

After a long silence, Angelica said, “Alexander…congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid.”

“Angelica?” 

“Everyone – literally everyone – knows that you like Aaron Burr.” 

“What?! No one ever said I liked him!” Alex protested. 

“Everyone knows it, Alexander. Maybe they might not have before, but after today… Truly, you didn’t think this through.” Angelica lectured. 

“What?” Alex mumbled. Gosh, she was scary when she was pissed off. 

“Let’s review, shall we?” Angelica said, sternly but not unkindly. You took a rumor maybe two people knew and refuted it in the worst way possible. You don’t have to dignify school-yard taunts with a response.” 

Alex locked himself in his room, his mind racing as it dawned on him that everyone – including Aaron – knew. Well, everyone except himself. He rubbed his forehead and furrowed his brow and finally slammed his head on his keyboard. This was going to be a long, sleepless night. 

~

Long story short, Alex had waited a week for Aaron to say something, but Aaron never brought up anything out of the ordinary. 

And frankly, Alex was tired of waiting, which was why he was scurrying through the Infinite Corridor, hoping to find Aaron and to interrogate him. 

There he was! Aaron was in a classroom by himself, pacing from one end of the chalkboard to another, occasionally pausing to gaze off into space. Alex drank in his handsome silhouette, the way Aaron’s chin sloped into his neck, his V-shaped torso, his firm round buttocks…

By now, Aaron noticed Alex standing outside the room and beckoned him in. Alex obliged. 

“Alex!” Aaron called. “What brings you here?” 

“I have to tell you something!” Alex blurted. 

“Ok.” 

“Everyone knows it.” 

“Ok.” 

“I – I like you.” 

“Ok.” 

“Not just that I admire your intellect and your work ethic and your sheer genius. I like you as a person. I’m just so much happier when I’m around you.” 

“Ok.” 

“I don’t just like you as a friend either! I think you’re attractive. You’ve got above average facial structure and body contours.” 

“Ok.” 

“In other words, you turn me on.” 

“Ok.” 

Aaron maintained his cool-as-a-cucumber tone through the confession, but Alex became more agitated with each word he uttered. At that moment, something in him snapped. 

“Hold on – is that all you’re going to say to me? Ok? I am opening myself up to you and letting you into the deepest recesses of my heart and I’m making myself vulnerable to you, and all you can say is ‘Ok’?!” 

Aaron opened his mouth to interrupt, but Alex rambled on. 

“You’ve always been like this, Aaron! I’ll tell you my thoughts and opinions and I’ll wear my heart on my sleeve and let you see who I am, and all you ever do is say ‘Ok.’ You hide behind ‘Ok.’ You shield yourself with ‘Ok.’”

Alex paused, breathing in raggedly. 

“Every goddamn time you say ‘Ok,’ it’s like you’re shutting me out. Like I’m not worthy of your time. What do I have to do to be good enough to lick your boots, Aaron? Or would you rather I called you Aaron Burr, SIR?!” 

Tears of hurt streamed down Alex’s cheeks. 

“I bet when you say “Ok,” you don’t even mean “Okay” with an A and a Y… I’m not even worth four measly letters to you…” Alex sniffled. 

Aaron gazed into Alex’s eyes, never blinking. After an eternity, Aaron broke eye contact and muttered, “You didn’t ask me anything. All you’ve done is shout in my general direction.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’ve only told me what you think of me. Ask me something.” 

Alex blinked until his vision was clear. And he understood. 

“Aaron, would you go on a date with me?” Alex ventured, tendrils of fragile hope weaving around his words. 

“Ok,” Aaron responded, his voice calm and even. 

Alex flinched visibly at the cursed word, yet he laughed. “I will accept that answer this time, Aaron, but seriously, what do you think of me?” 

The corners of Aaron’s mouth turn upwards, and a spark gleamed in his eyes. Aaron said, “You’re ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while since I've written anything! I've been super busy for the last few months and will be busy for the next few. I'm still thinking over my next big fanfic project and just wanted to write something short and lighthearted. 
> 
> This is based off a certain friend of mine who only says "Ok" to most things I say to him. This is the rant I wish I could tell him.


End file.
